


Marvel Makes Everything Better

by roxashighwind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Kira are bros, Everything worked out fine, Gen, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles drops the bomb about the Hale house finally getting demolished by the city, Kira is shocked and does what she can to make Derek feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel Makes Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of Kira and Derek being bros and this is what this fic is about. Just them being bros, reading comics together and sharing space. 
> 
> Completely glossed over 3B, didn't let anyone important die, and Stiles is just Stiles. Everything is good and warm and nothing hurts, dammit. 
> 
> BTW, for those that don't know, [Lovesacs](http://www.lovesac.com/sac-sizes.html) are really high quality bean bag chairs. The one featured in this fic is a Supersac.

“Dude, Derek. Dad says the city is finally demolishing the burned out wreck of your old house.” It’s Stiles’ greeting as he lets himself into Derek’s apartment where most of the pack is lounging, waiting for the pack meeting to start.

Kira’s eyes go huge from where she’s sitting curled up in the Lovesac that had somehow made its way into the apartment. Derek’s not sure who talked him into it, only that there it is, big enough to sit three. She’s clutching an Iron Man trade paperback to her chest. “Oh no! Derek, your house burned down?”

Derek shoots a look at Stiles, eyebrows drawn down, but his face quickly softens when he turns to look at Kira. “It happened almost seven years ago. It’s not as bad as it sounds.” The it’s kind of worse is left unspoken. “Really,” he adds when her eyes stay huge, eyebrows drawn up and together and her lower lip sucked between her teeth. Derek glares more fiercely at Stiles.

Stiles throws his hands up. “Just the messenger.”

“I think you read his glare wrong, Stiles.” Lydia’s voice cuts the tension in the air; she doesn’t look up from where she’s translating more of the bestiary.

“Huh?” Stiles flops down on the couch next to Allison. “What’s got your werewolf panties in a twist? The Hale House should have been condemned years ago.”

Kira continues to look slightly scandalized and a lot worried. “That’s horrible! Are you okay? Should we do something at the house to preserve the memory of it?” She closes the comic but keeps a finger marking her page.

“It’s okay, Kira, really. The fire happened a long time ago and I’d rather it stay in the past.” He gave her a small smile, the barest of upturns of his lips. “Promise.” He turns away to get a bowl of chips from the kitchen and lets himself stand there. He breathes slowly, telling himself that it’s fine, that his childhood home being demolished isn’t the worst thing that’s happened to him or that’s happened to it.

“There was a bad thing that happened there and Derek’s probably relieved that he doesn’t have to deal with the reminder,” Derek hears Scott tell Kira, picking his words carefully.

“My aunt got close to him and then burned his family in the house.” Count on Allison to be frank about things that everyone (minus Lydia) would dance around.Derek wants to hide.

Kira gasps. “Oh, oh no.”

Derek hears her comic hit the coffee table and the soft sound of socked feet on the hardwood floors. He tries to make himself look busy, grabbing the bowl full of Doritos and slowly turning it in circles on the counter. He expects her to start talking immediately, but he doesn’t expect her to wrap her arms around his waist and bury her face against the center of his back, right between his shoulder blades.

“Derek…” Kira holds him tightly, voice soft and a little broken, as though her heart is breaking for him and maybe it is. Maybe she’s hurting for him because no one deserves to go through something like that, even if the pack says he’s a creepy dick that glares and growls too much.

He doesn’t know what to do as she tells him that, so he awkwardly rests a hand over her linked ones on his stomach. “It was a long time ago, and I’m doing my best not to beat myself up about it anymore.” His words are little louder than a whisper, but he knows she’ll hear him, and the rest of the pack will, too, if they’re eavesdropping like they always do. “It’s the past, and it’s better for the preserve if the house is demolished.”

“But your childhood home…” She squeezes him, face pressing hard against his spine as if she could comfort him if only she hugged him forcefully enough. “Do you want to do something to commemorate the good memories you had there?”

“I’ll call my sister. We’ve cleared out anything worth salvaging already, and nothing good has happened there in the last year.” Something about her makes him want to talk. Maybe it’s her enthusiasm. He can almost feel her frown at his words.

She hums, still hugging him and offering physical comfort as best she can. “Okay. If you’re sure.” She pulls away slowly, but lets one hand rest on his back. “I brought Secret Avengers Volume One. Want to read it?” Her voice is soft and earnest as she offers, and she looks up at him with her puppy dog eyes in full effect.

Derek can’t help but smile. “Sure.” He turns and touches her shoulder, silent thanks for her support and care. “That’s the one you’ve been wanting me to read?”

She nods once, a smile spreading over her face. “One of them!” Her fingers latch on to the sleeve of his henley, near his wrist, and she pulls lightly on it. She gives him enough time to grab the bowl of Doritos before leading him back into the living room with her fingers in the fabric of his shirt.

Lydia has commandeered the television in their absence, the title menu of The Notebook playing on the big screen. Stiles is sprawled out across Allison, Isaac, and Scott’s laps on the big couch, head and shoulders in Allison’s lap and the rest of him across the boys. Allison’s hands are on his cheeks and she’s staring down at him like he’s being an idiot.

“Apologize,” she says as she smooshes his cheeks around.

From her tone, Derek’s relatively certain that she’s been telling him that for the whole time he and Kira were in the kitchen. “What’s he apologizing for?” he asks as he sets the bowl on the coffee table. He lets Kira push him down onto the Lovesac, the beanbag chair curving around him as he displaces the filling. Kira perches near him after grabbing her backpack.

“Dude, he upset Kira. Not cool.” Scott squeezes a hand on Stiles’ thigh, frowning. “He could have handled that so much better.”

Stiles groans and twists until he can look at Kira. “I’m sorry for blurting the whole thing about the Hale house’s demolition. I didn’t expect everyone to be here already, and I thought you knew about it by now since you and Derek are bros and everything.” He shrugs and settles his head back in Allison’s lap. Throwing up his hands, he sighs. “Didn’t mean to be a dick, yadda yadda. Someone talk Lydia out of pressing play.”

But it’s too late, she’s already hit play and the opening of The Notebook starts on the television. The pack lets out a collective groan, and Lydia sighs. “You’re all the worst. It’s a really good movie.”

“We watched it last weekend. Can’t we watch something be- something that we all agree on?” Isaac barely stops himself from saying “better,” which would have resulted in the dreaded “Fifteen Reasons The Notebook is a great movie” speech that Lydia always has ready. “We haven’t watched any Marvel movies in a while,” he offers.

Kira smiles hesitantly. “It’s alright, Stiles. I just didn’t know that it happened and it caught me by surprise.” She digs through her bag and extracts the trade paperback for Derek, handing it off to him before resuming her searching. With a soft triumphant noise she holds up her DVD copy of Thor like it’s the Holy Grail or something.

“Would you look at that. It’s like she knew.” Stiles grins at her and rolls off the laps and onto the floor between the couch and coffee table. He winces and tentatively touches his forehead, relaxing a little when he doesn’t feel any blood.

Lydia sighs, knowing she’s outmatched. She stops the DVD player grudgingly. “Okay. At least it’s Thor and not Iron Man. There’s only so much Robert Downey, Jr. that I can handle in a week, and I watched Sherlock Holmes on Wednesday.”

“Maybe we should put bumpers on the edges of all furniture.” Isaac feigns innocence at Stiles’ glare. He shrugs and says, “You run into stuff a lot, and you bruise like a peach.”

Kira bites her lips together to keep her laughter in. “I watched it during study hall.” She waits until Stiles is sitting up and looking at her before tossing it in his direction. It’s luck on both their parts that it doesn’t smack Stiles in the face. Leaning forward, she snags the comic she was reading when Stiles came in and settles back onto the Lovesac.

Derek watches as Stiles gets up and switches out the DVDs before relaxing into the Lovesac himself. He doesn’t admit it out loud, but the high quality bean bag chair is really comfortable, and with the pack bickering like real packmates… It’s starting to feel like home. He turns the comic over in his hands, not quite ready to start reading.

Kira curls up on the Lovesac, shifting close enough to him to rest her head on his shoulder. She speaks softly, though she knows that most of the people in the room can hear her anyway. “You seem happy, despite the news.”

He shrugs and finally opens the comic. “It’s not all bad. And I still have the good memories.” He lets Kira stay like that, with her head against his shoulder, and splits his attention between the comic and the movie.

Stiles spends the whole thing dropping little facts about Thor and Hawkeye and Coulson, and how Marvel’s representation of Loki differs from the Norse god. Lydia jumps in on that, and Scott, Allison, and Isaac just watch them fondly. Kira throws in her own Marvel knowledge, schooling them all on a few key points in Thor’s backstory.

Derek just smiles, warmth filling him. It’s good to have pack.


End file.
